Rocky Assassin
Rocky Assassin is the owner of AAW aka The Wrestling Revolution, He took the company from his father who was 63 years old. He don't care about a single person who gets in his way. Debut of The Wrestling Revolution Rocky's father was the owner of The Wrestling Revolution but Rocky did not like how his father was firing people for no reason. He told the board of directors to fire his father of the bad reputation he put on AAW. AAW fire Rocky father and named Rocky Assassin the new owner of AAW. Rocky did not stop there, he went on Youtube to talk about how his father was the reason why AAW was deading.How he made people stop watching AAW. Rocky father saw the video and told Rocky to take the video down. People all over the world saw the video and signed a petition for the Revolution of Rocky. Rocky made a channel for people to join him on the revolution Winning the best wrestling company award and most out-spoken At the WAC (wrestling award ceremony) Rocky was presented with two awards, one award was the best wrestling company and the second award was the most out-spoken person in the wrestling industry. He threw a out-spoke message to his father saying "Pa you are the worst human being I ever met." Rocky feud with John Cena John Cena came to The Wrestling Revolution to talk to Rocky about what he done to destory his father's company. Rocky came out to the ring to confront John Cena. John Cena was not backing down until a fight. "John Cena, while you lay there hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this because before I leave in three weeks with your WWE Championship, I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest. I don't hate you, John. I don't even dislike you. I do like you; I like you a hell lot more than I like most people in the back. I hate this idea that you're the best...because you're not. I'm the best. I'm the best in the world. There's one thing that you're better at than I am, and that's kissing Vince McMahon's ass. I am the best wrestler in the world. I've been the best ever since day one when I walked into this company, and I've been vilified and hated since that day because Paul Heyman saw something in me that nobody else wanted to admit. That's right, I'm a Paul Heyman guy. You know who else was a Paul Heyman guy? Brock Lesnar, and he split just like I'm splitting, but the biggest difference between me and Brock is I'm going Awards wrestler in PWI (2011) - Rocky Assassin GM of the year (2012) Best out-spoken person in wrestling (2011, 2012) Best wrestling company (2012, 2013) Personal Life Rocky Assassin lives in New York City, he was a out-law back then. His father is Vince Assassin, his father is the third richest man in the wrestling industry. He wrestled when he was 18 years old, and still wrestling to this day. He went to a interview in New Orleans were a lot of people hated him for being out-spoken. Rocky Assassin was known as the guy that don't regrets things he say. He was kicked out of his own house when he was 17 years old. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Anaconda Vise'' (Arm-trap triangle choke)[1][218] *''GTS – Go to Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift)[1] **'Signature moves' ***Arm trap swinging neckbreaker[219] ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face[17] ***Back heel kick[220] ***Belly-to-back suplex[221] ***Bulldog[86][222][223] ***Diving crossbody[6] ***Diving elbow drop[224][225] – adopted from and used in tribute to Randy Savage[198] ***Double underhook backbreaker[17] ***Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat[17] ***Koji clutch[1] ***Leg lariat[226] ***Mongolian chop[227] ***Repeated elbow strikes to an opponent's chest[228] ***Rope hung arm trap can opener[223] ***Roundhouse kick[229][230][231] ***Short-arm clothesline[232] ***Sitout suplex slam[233] ***Slingshot somersault senton[6][17][223] ***Snap scoop powerslam[234] ***Springboard clothesline[6][223][235] ***Step-up enzuigiri[17] ***Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent[222][223] followed by a bulldog[86][222] ***Suicide dive[6] ***Super frankensteiner[236][237] ***Superplex[221] ***Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker[6][17] *'Independent circuit' **'Finishing moves' ***Anaconda vise or an arm triangle choke[17] ***''Pepsi Plunge''[6] (Diving double underhook facebuster)[17] ***Shining wizard[17] **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face[17] ***Corkscrew dive transitioned into a diving neckbreaker[6] ***''Crooked Moonsault''[238] (Split-legged moonsault)[17] ***Delayed vertical suplex[6][17] ***''Devil Lock DDT''[6] (Hammerlock legsweep DDT)[17] ***Facewash[6] ***Inverted facelock backbreaker[17] ***Inverted frankensteiner[17] ***''Jackie Chan''[6][17] (While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) ***''Pepsi Twist''[6][17] (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat)[17] ***''Punk-Handle Piledriver''[6][17] (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) ***Rolling fireman's carry slam[6] ***Slingshot somersault senton[6][17] ***Springboard corkscrew crossbody[17] ***Suicide dive[6]